


Tragedy Repeated Artwork.

by TheBizarreKaar



Series: Tragedy Repeated. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Clothing, Disguise, Food, Illustrations, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Just some scenes and stuff that I have decided to draw from the story.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Tragedy Repeated. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610047
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
